Apparences
by kalid1983
Summary: Quand cauchemars et réalité se rejoignent... *Ma toute toute première fic*
1. Chapter 1

Dean. Il a le visage tuméfié et son corps semble littéralement collé au mur. Même dans cette situation d'extrême urgence, il ne cherche ni à se débattre ni à s'enfuir. Malgré la douleur, ses yeux ne reflètent que de la tristesse ; ils sont presque suppliants. Dans un murmure qui remplit la pièce…

"Sam ! Sammy !"

Virage à 180°. Sam se tient là, arme au poing, le regard noir, plein de fureur et de rage.

"Tu n'es pas mon frère !... Où est mon frère ? Où est Dean ?"

"Sammy, je suis là, devant toi, p'tit frère. Je t'en supplie, regarde-moi, Sammy !"

"Ne m'appelle pas Sammy ; seul Dean a ce droit et... tu n'es pas mon frère !... Où est-il ?"

"Sam ! SAM ! Réveille-toi ! Ouvre les yeux !..."

"Une dernière fois. Où est Dean ?"

Cette fois-ci, le ton se fait de plus en plus menaçant.

"Alors quoi ? T'es bouché ? Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans 'c'est moi Dean !' ?"

"Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'es pas lui"

"Sammy..." (yeux humides) "Tu me détestes à ce point ? Je ne suis donc plus rien pour toi, je n'existe plus ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce qu'on a vaincu ensemble... t'oserais pas tirer sur ton propre frère. Ah ! Pardon, c'est vrai, tu l'as déjà fait..." dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Non, mais tu n'es pas lui..."

"Si t'en es si sûr, t'as qu'à tirer... Alors Tire ! TIRE ! "

On entend des coups de feu.

Dean, les yeux embués de larmes, est en état de choc. Son corps glisse lentement le long du mur ; une tache sur son T-Shirt est en train de s'étendre.

"Sam...my..."

Une voix ricane et chuchote à l'oreille de Sam…

"Tu l'as tué. Tu as tué Dean. Tu as tué ton propre frère. Tu es SON meurtrier. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu ne mérites pas d'être sauvé. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre..."

"NOOOOOOOOON ! DEAN !"

Sam se précipite vers le corps ensanglanté de son frère, en larmes. Il le prend dans ses bras ; du sang coule de sa bouche.

"S.a.m.m.y. S..."

Puis plus rien. Sam le secoue, mais il est déjà trop tard.

"NOOOOOOOOON ! Dean ! DEAN ! D.E.A.N. ! J't'en prie, réveille-toi ! Tu peux pas mourir comme ça... Ça n'aurait jamais dû finir comme ça... Ça aurait dû être moi à ta place. Pardonne-moi, Dean, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé..."

On entend un autre bruit sourd, puis seule la voix brise le silence dans la pièce. Elle ricane… elle éclate de rire…

"Dans la mort comme dans la vie, les cauchemars prennent vie !..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Eureka, Nevada, dans un motel**

Dans une des chambres, du bruit se fit entendre. On aurait cru que quelqu'un se débattait et criait comme un forcené.

"NON ! NON ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! **NOOOOOON ! Dean ! DEAN ! D.E.A.N. !...**"

Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Sur le lit d'à côté, son frère semblait aux prises avec un de ses cauchemars, une de ses visions. Il était tout en sueur et son corps se contractait sous l'effet de la souffrance, de la douleur, si bien que Dean se précipita auprès de lui.

"Sam ! SAMMY ! Réveille-toi ! C'est moi ! C'est Dean ! Calme-toi ! SAM ! **SAM ! SAMMY !**"

Mais malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvenait pas à le réveiller... et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy..."

De son côté, Sam ne cessait de répéter, dans son délire, des choses insensées...

"Tu n'es pas mon frère... Tu n'es pas lui... Tu ne seras jamais lui..."

Autant de choses qui finirent par énerver Dean.

"Hé oh doucement là, comment ça j'suis pas ton frère. J'sais très bien qui j'suis... moi !"

"Pardonne-moi Sammy..."

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son frère et d'un geste vif, il lui mit une claque. Cette dernière eut son petit effet, mais pas vraiment celui escompté. Sam se réveilla en sursaut en criant.

"**DEEEAAANNN !**"

Le principal intéressé se retrouva comme attiré inexorablement vers le mur. Le contact ne fut pas aussi chaleureux que prévu.

"Hééééééééééé ! Oh hé, doucement jeune phénomène... N'oublie pas que je suis ton frère... Youhou ! Ici Dean j'appelle la planète Sam !"

Sam se tourna vers la voix qu'il entendait. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme s'il venait juste de pleurer, et son regard était empli de tristesse et de douleur. Ce regard de cocker commençait même à affecter Dean, qui détestait toujours voir son frère dans cet état. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

"Pas d'attendrissement !" dit-il avec son plus beau sourire, cherchant à effacer cette expression du visage de son petit frère.

"Hé Sammy, ça te dérangerait beaucoup de me faire descendre d'ici ? Youhou, y'a quelqu'un dans la tête de Sam ?"

Mais Sam ne bougeait pas. Il restait prostré. Son corps était là mais son esprit semblait ailleurs.

"Bon, bien, on a tous bien ri, mais maintenant fini de rigoler ! Hé banane, fais-moi descendre de ce mur ! C'est un ordre !"

Sam se dirigea vers la voix qui s'adressait à lui, comme un automate, comme si elle lui était inconnue.

"Tu n'es pas mon frère ! Tu n'es pas Dean ! Tu ne peux pas être lui... Dean est... mort !"

"Hé ho minute beauté, ceux qui t'ont annoncé ma mort sont allés un peu vite en besogne... Tu l'as devant toi ton frère et il va te botter les fesses…" (regardant l'ironie de la situation) "…dès qu'il en aura l'occasion !..."

"**TU N'ES PAS DEAN !**" dit-il avec encore plus de conviction, resserrant par là son étreinte sur son frère.

"C'est pas vrai, ça r'commence. Et bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans 'Je suis Dean !' ? Tu veux quoi ? Des preuves ? T'as devant toi celui qui mettait du sel dans tes céréales, échangea un jour ton costume d'Halloween avec celui d'une danseuse étoile, utilise régulièrement le poil à gratter sur ta garde-robe. Et...ah oui, j'oubliais, je suis et je reste le champion à ce jeu-là !"

Il lui décocha un sourire et un clin d'œil en signe de bonne volonté. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Sam semblait douter et la force exercée sur Dean s'en faisait sentir. Profitant de cet instant...disons... d'inattention de son frère, Dean parvint à libérer un de ses bras et, avant qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte et réagir, il lui assena un coup de poing.

"Pardonne-moi p'tit frère, mais une promesse est une promesse..."

Le choc assomma Sam et libéra totalement l'emprise exercée sur son frère... Il pouvait enfin respirer. Il se dirigea en courant vers un Sam un peu groggy.

"Sam ! Sammy ! SAMMY !"

"C'est Sam ! Et puis, ne crie pas si fort... Je ne suis pas sourd !..."

Il restait là, impassible, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'en avait aucun souvenir, comme dans un rêve...

"J'ai manqué quelque chose ?" dit-il innocemment.

"Tu veux dire entre attenter à la vie de ton frère chéri, le propulser au mur à la manière délicate de Max et nier son existence ? Non, à part ça, il ne s'est absolument rien passé. La routine, quoi !"

"Ow ! Tu vas bien ?"

"A ton avis ? Lequel de nous deux est debout d'après toi ?"

"Dean, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais je ne me souviens de rien..." (essayant de se relever)

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint qu'à tituber avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

"SAMMY !"

Dean courut vers son frère ; son corps était brûlant de fièvre. Il ne parvint que difficilement à parler.

"Pa-pardonne-moi... suis dé-solé..."

Et il s'évanouit.

"Tout va bien, j'te pardonne, j'te pardonne Sammy... Hé ! Oh ! SAM ? SAMMY ? Tu ne vas me refaire le coup de la Belle au bois dormant ? S.A.M ! Réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas !... Pas maintenant... **SAAAAMMM !**"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sammy. Sammy. SAMMY !"

Dean le prit dans ses bras et lui passa une main dans ses cheveux. Son front était vraiment brûlant... Il lui tapota gentiment la joue pour tenter de le réveiller

" Sammy ?! Réveille-toi ! Allez ! Ne crois surtout pas que je vais jouer les princes charmants. J'en ai l'allure mais tout de même..." dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, puis se reprenant, l'air sérieux "Malade ou pas malade, j'suis pas prêt au bouche à bouche..."

Dean commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

"Allez allez Dean, réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! Ne paniquons pas ! Bon Dieu Sammy... Tu choisis vraiment ton moment pour être malade..." (frottant son épaule endolorie)

Sam ne réagissait toujours pas. Dean devenait inquiet et se sentait un peu coupable... L'état de son frère était-il le résultat de leur petite altercation ? Perdu dans ses pensées, le corps de son petit frère, allongé sur le sol, plus pâle qu'un linge, le sortit de sa torpeur... Aucun signe d'amélioration. Dean s'inquiétait de plus en plus et des tonnes de questions défilaient dans sa tête. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas allongé là à sa place ? Pourquoi Sammy était-il toujours abonné au(x) malheur(s) ?_ Tant de questions et si peu de réponses... Mais d'abord, il fallait s'occuper de Sammy.

Dean prit son "petit" frère dans ses bras pour l'installer sur son lit.

" Mppfff ! La vache Sammy, où est passé ton poids plume ? Faudrait vraiment penser à maigrir. Si... Quand je t'aurai sorti d'ici, j'te jure que j'te mettrai au régime !... Mais d'abord, il faut faire baisser cette fièvre infernale..."

Il commença à déshabiller son frère puis à le mettre sous les couvertures. Il alla dans la salle de bains chercher une serviette qu'il humidifia, et tamponna le visage, le cou de son frère et enfin sa poitrine. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui enlever sa chemise, son attention se porta sur une sorte de cicatrice que Sam avait sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine.

"Génial !... Même inconscient, faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer. Mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, beauté, les tatouages, ça n'attire pas les filles... (c'est juste une légende !) Et puis, entre nous, ça ne te va pas du tout..." (petit sourire)

Optimiste, il fallait toujours qu'il reste optimiste et plein d'humour, ne serait-ce que pour se détendre et oublier la fièvre de Sammy.

Il passa ses doigts sur la "blessure" qui se mit à saigner doucement. En la touchant, Dean nota qu'à cet endroit du corps, il semblait y avoir comme une brûlure cherchant à s'étendre. Et un motif commençait à se former plus nettement.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?..."

"Sammy Sammy Sammy, dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré ?" dit-il en grimaçant.

Puis, donnant un coup de pied rageur dans une chaise et regardant le corps inanimé de son frère avec une inquiétude mêlée de tristesse…

"Où es-tu Sammy ?!..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Par une nuit noire, dans une forêt... **

"Dean ! Dean ! DEAN ! D.E.A.N. !"

Sam courait à perdre haleine comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un et en même temps à échapper à un prédateur. Quand soudain... il se prit les pieds dans un amas de racines et s'étala de tout son long...

"Un vrai débutant..."

Et alors qu'il cherchait à se relever, il remarqua qu'il était tout maculé de sang.

"Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

Il eut beau regarder partout sur lui, il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque blessure... Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce sang n'était pas le sien. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, tourner les choses dans tous les sens, il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette journée. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était le motel et son frère accourant vers lui. Après, c'était le néant total.

Mais bon sang, où était Dean ?

"Dean ! DEAN !"

Il commençait à être à inquiet, un étrange sentiment le tiraillait, quelque chose qui lui disait que Dean avait besoin de lui, qu'il était en danger, qu'il était peut-être blessé... Il n'osait penser au pire. Toutes ces pensées défilaient dans sa tête, mais sur quoi se reposer ? Il décida donc de rebrousser chemin pour retrouver son frère.

Après quelques heures de marche, il arriva devant une maison, peut-être un chalet, et aperçut plusieurs véhicules de police postés là devant. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon... Tout à coup, une voix féminine cria.

"C'est lui ! C'est lui ! Je le reconnais..."

Et avant que Sam n'ait pu faire un pas, il se retrouva cerné par une demi-douzaine de policiers armés.

"Wow wow wow wow ! Doucement, doucement, je ne suis pas armé... Je suis juste à la recherche de mon frère... Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?" (levant les bras)

Devant l'absence de réponse, son inquiétude grandissait. C'est alors qu'un brancard sortit de la maison. A la lumière des gyrophares, on pouvait clairement voir un sac noir avec un corps ensanglanté à l'intérieur. C'était Dean.

"Noooonnnn ! Dean ! DEAN ! Pas ça !... C'est un cauchemar... C'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'as fait ça ?... Réponds-moi !... DEEEEAAAAANNN !"

Il devenait presque hystérique ; plusieurs policiers tentaient de le maîtriser mais il ne cessait de se débattre.

"Laissez-moi, laissez-moi ! C'est mon frère..."

Une femme aux cheveux blonds tressés, habillée d'une sorte de robe blanche vaporeuse le regarda alors droit dans les yeux en criant.

"C'est vous ! C'est VOUS ! Oui c'est **vous** qui l'avez tué !..."

Sam, les yeux embués de larmes, se débattait toujours.

"Non, non, vous faites erreur..."

Le shérif s'approcha de lui.

"A nous d'en juger jeune homme..."

Et pour le "calmer", il lui assena un coup de crosse.

SPN SPN SPN

Dean regarda tristement son frère et quelque chose attira son attention.

"C'est pas vrai !?..." dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

La blessure, la cicatrice, le tatouage, la marque que Sammy portait à la poitrine... Quoi que soit cette chose, elle évoluait rapidement et prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Des recherches s'imposaient... Il prit une photo avec son portable et partit faire des recherches.

Des gémissements se firent entendre et Dean se précipita vers le lit.

"Sammy Sammy ! Ça va… Ça va aller... Je suis là... Calme-toi !..."

"Dean ! Dean ! D.e..a..n..."

La voix était tremblante, presque inaudible.

"Oui Sammy, je suis là... Sammy !? Sam ?"

Sam était très agité, mais il ne se réveillait toujours pas, prisonnier de ses délires. Il devenait vraiment urgent de trouver cette créature et de l'éliminer.

**Quelques heures plus tard, devant l'écran d'ordinateur****  
**  
"Aaah ! Ça y est, j'y suis, c'est une association de symboles runiques. Voyons voir... MANNAZ – l'Esprit, les pensées humaines – et ÞURISAZ – les puissances négatives cachées... C'est le symbole d'une divinité scandinave, d'une Mara... Blablabla...esprit démoniaque volatil d'apparence féminine...blablabla... qui s'assied sur le cœur (siège des émotions) des hommes endormis, provoquant leurs cauchemars et se nourrissant des peurs... Brrr !... J'l'aime vraiment pas cette fille !..."

"Hé frérot, j't'aurais pas déjà dit de demander conseil à ton frère avant de choisir une copine ? Non mais sérieux...un cauchemar ! Tu t'es amouraché d'un cauchemar !... Et puis d'abord, toi, tu sais comment on tue un cauchemar ? Fais pas celui qui n'entend rien !... Je sais que tu es là... quelque part..." (se tournant vers son frère)


	5. Chapter 5

**Quelque part aux USA, dans le cachot d'une prison****  
**  
Sam gisait là, sur une couchette, toujours inconscient, le visage rougi par les larmes. Il paraissait agité. Des images affluaient dans sa tête et défilaient comme un film.

_Sam se tenait la tête entre ses mains et Dean accourait vers lui... _

_"Toi ne m'approche pas !..." _

_"M'enfin, Sam, Sammy, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Hé... C'est moi, c'est Dean ! Tant que je serai là, il ne pourra rien t'arriver..." _

_Sam, les yeux larmoyants, regardant vers son frère. _

_"Et toi, qui va te protéger ?" _

_"Pardon ? J'suis un grand garçon j'te rappelle, j'ai 26 ans et... un charme fou"_ (large sourire de l'intéressé) _"Et pis d'abord, me protéger de quoi, hein ?!"_

_Perdu dans ses pensées, Sam se disait _"Pas quoi, qui..."

_"Sam !? SAM !" _

_" Tu ne comprendrais pas de toute façon..." dit-il dans un chuchotement. _

_"Alors là, va falloir faire un effort pour être plus clair Sammy... Et crois-moi, tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement... Nan mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta p'tite tête, Einstein ? Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond ?" __  
_  
_"Ce qui ne tourne pas rond ? Alors, ça y est ! Nous y voilà. Je ne suis pas normal, je suis un monstre/une créature..."_

_"S...a...m...m...y..., je ne...ce ne..." (attristé)_

_"Non, mais t'as raison. Merci de me le rappeler." _

_"Allez Sammy..." _

_"M'man, Jess, sont mortes à cause de moi, des innocents aussi. J'ai échoué : je n'ai pas su les protéger, je n'ai pas pu les sauver..." _

_"On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, Sam." _

_"Dis-moi, oui dis-moi combien d'autres devront encore mourir par ma faute ? Dean, je m'y refuse, je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Tu dois t'éloigner." _

_"Hé, minute, p'tit génie, t'es p't'êt' allé à l'université, mais je ne suis pas un idiot, je sais encore prendre des décisions moi-même... Alors, laisse-moi réfléchir... Hmmm... Non ! Et c'est moi l'aîné : j'ai toujours raison. Fin de la discussion."_

_La colère montait en Sam. _

_"Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien, pas vrai ? Quand je te disais de t'éloigner, ce n'était pas une simple recommandation, mais un ordre. T'as quelque chose contre l'autorité maintenant, Dean ?" _

_"Quand elle vient de mon idiot de frère...ouais... Je ne reçois d'ordre que d'une personne, et c'est Papa." _

_Dean s'était rapproché de son frère et lui barrait le passage._

_"ECARTE-TOI DE MOI !". _

_Sa voix s'était élevée et Dean se trouva projeté au mur en même temps que sa réponse. _

_"NOOOOOOON !" _

_Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de se relever. Il regardait Sam droit dans les yeux, mais il n'y voyait plus son petit frère, seulement de la rage et de la colère.__Deux secondes plus tard, Dean était scotché au mur. _

_"Hé mec, si on peut même plus discuter... Sammy, laisse-moi t'aider, je suis ton frère après tout..." _

_"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide... Je vais très bien. Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien en fait, comme libéré !" _

_"Et ton frère préféré dans tout ça ?" _

_"Oh ! Mais je n'ai pas de frère. Tu as cru faire partie d'une famille, mais elle n'a jamais existé. Ma famille, ma vraie famille, c'est...comment tu nommes ça déjà ? Ah oui... le côté obscur !" _

_Dean avait les yeux fixés sur Sam, plein d'incompréhension. _

_"Christo !" _

_"Tu me crois possédé ? C'est pourtant moi, juste moi... J'aurais dû le remarquer plus tôt, mais tu n'es rien pour moi... Dean Winchester... et je vais te le prouver."__Le regard de Sam s'arrêta sur le sac d'armes que Dean avait toujours sous la main. _

_"Tttttttt... Je t'aurais cru plus malin..." _

_L'instant suivant, toutes les armes – armes blanches et armes à feu – s'élevaient dans les airs, toutes pointées vers Dean. _

_"Alors quoi, tu nous la joues à la Caïn et Abel ?" _

_"Je n'ai que faire de ces idioties..." _

_"Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il n'y a pas si longtemps... "_

_Sam se rapprocha de son frère. _

_"__**LA FERME !...**__" _

_Toutes les armes atteignirent leur cible, Dean, dans une véritable cacophonie. _

_"S.a.m.m.y..." _

_Il s'écroula sur le sol, visiblement mort.__Dans le lointain, on entendit une voix. _

_"Joli travail, Samuel !"_

"**Noooooon ! Deeeaaannn !**"

Sam se réveilla en sursaut et tout en sueur. Il était assailli par une foule de pensées. _Alors ils auraient raison... J'ai tué Dean. Comment j'ai pu...? J'étais même pas possédé, je n'étais sous aucune emprise démoniaque... Non, tout ceci n'est pas réel ; c'est un véritable cauchemar !__  
_  
Alors qu'il regardait ailleurs, on vit deux personnes apparaître à ses côtés, deux femmes.

"C'est ta faute, Sam. Il est mort à cause de toi. Tu sais que c'est vrai. C'est ta faute s'il est mort... Comment as-tu pu tuer ton propre frère ? Dean voulait t'aider et voilà comment tu l'as remercié !"

Sam se leva d'un coup.

"Jess ? Maman ?"

Les deux femmes le regardaient d'un air furieux.

"Tu l'as tué ! Tu as tué Dean !"

"Non ! Il ne peut pas être mort ! C'est impossible. Je le sens. Tout ceci n'est pas réel..."

Une autre femme s'approchait, blonde, vêtue d'une robe blanche vaporeuse. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres en regardant l'immense tristesse de Sam.

"Tu te fais des illusions, Samuel. Dean est mort et de tes propres mains en plus. Tout est ta faute. Tu en doutes encore ? Pourtant, tu l'as vu comme moi..."

"N-non ! Et puis vous êtes qui vous d'abord ?"

"Disons que je suis ta conscience..."

"Ma conscience ? Laissez-moi rire..."

"Crois ce que tu veux, Samuel, mais Dean est mort par ta faute !"

"C'est faux ! Enfin..." _J__e ne sais pas si mon côté médium ou quoi, mais ce que j'ai vu de mes yeux, mon cœur, mon intuition me dit..._ "Je sais que Dean est vivant !"

"Tu nies l'évidence, jeune Samuel. Ton frère est mort. Tu étais là et tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider..."

"NON ! Tout ceci n'est pas réel. Dean est vivant, vous m'entendez ? DEAN EST VIVANT !"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hé Sammy, c'est officiel, aucune trace d'une solution à ton cauchemar" _Personne n'a jamais survécu à une Mara, car rien ne l'arrête..._ "Mais ils ne connaissent pas encore le pouvoir envoûtant de Dean, ton frère, ce super héros..." (clin d'œil)

"Bon, ben, c'est pas tout ça, mais y'a du boulot... Donc mamzelle est un esprit démoniaque... Et si on lui faisait un petit exorcisme, hein Sammy ?!".

Son jeune frère se débattait toujours contre l'intrus invisible.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui !"

Dean prit le grimoire confié par Bobby et traça le sceau de Salomon au plafond, juste au-dessus du lit où Sam était allongé. Et il commença le rituel...

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica. Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis..._"

"Hhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !"

A ce hurlement, Dean laissa échapper un sourire... Mais il disparut bien vite lorsque le cri se mua en rire...

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha !... Vous, les humains, vous êtes vraiment pitoyables. Sérieusement, Dean, tu croyais réellement que cet exorcisme allait me tuer ! Tu devrais pourtant savoir que l'on ne peut rien contre moi..."

Elle s'était élevée du corps de Sam. Elle se tenait maintenant à ses côtés et lui caressait le visage.

"Hé ! Ôte tes sales pattes de mon frère, sale petite garce !..."

"Allons Dean, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on parle à une dame... Ta mère ne te l'a jamais dit ? Ah oui !... C'est vrai, elle est morte..."

Dean pointa son arme vers la Mara.

"T'es bouchée ou quoi ?! J'ai dit : é-car-te-toi de mon frère !..."

Et il tira une charge de gros sel.

Le nuage dissipé, la Mara fixait toujours Dean, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dean avait les yeux écarquillés, mélange d'inquiétude et de peur... Il ne put réprimer un frisson. S'en étant aperçu, la Mara savourait l'instant et dans ses yeux dansaient maintenant des flammes.

"C'est vraiment pathétique, mon garçon. Tu ne comprendras donc jamais ce qu'on te dit ? PERSONNE ne peut me tuer !"

"Et toi, tu sais que la vanité est un vilain défaut ?! C'est même un péché..."

"Je vois que l'on aime faire de l'humour. C'est mignon..."

"Alors, prends-moi à sa place !... Je promets d'être sage."

"La proposition est tentante, mais ton adorable petit frère est une proie bien plus avantageuse..."

"Alors là tu me vexes... Comment un jeune homme squelettique et dépourvu de sex-appeal peut être une proie plus 'avantageuse' que moi ? Ça me dépasse..."

"Comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Disons que Samuel..."

"Il détesterait être appelé comme ça..."

"Il ne s'en est encore jamais plaint..." Et devant un Dean tout étonné, elle poursuivit. "Samuel est un grand émotionnel, ce qui rend son âme d'autant plus brillante. Ses émotions, toutes ses peurs, ses désillusions, ses inquiétudes, son désespoir... sont un véritable délice pour moi... et un supplice pour lui... C'est tout simplement savoureux !" (joignant le geste à la parole)

"Espèce de sale..."

"Ttttttt... Pas de précipitation, mon garçon, ton tour viendra...et je te promets de prendre autant de plaisir qu'avec ton frère..."

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Sam, toujours inconscient. Du sang lui coulait du nez et de la bouche, des plaies commençaient à apparaître sur ses bras...

"Mais qu'est-ce que…?"

"Voilà, c'est là que ça devient intéressant..."

"Pardon ?"

Dean commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Son frère saignait et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

"Tu as déjà entendu l'expression 'Si quelqu'un meurt dans ses rêves, alors sa mort sera réelle...' ? Eh bien, crois-en une experte, ce n'est que pure vérité !..."

"Q-q-quoi ?!"

Il perdait tous ses moyens. Après tout ce que lui et Sammy avaient traversé, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Sammy ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir !_  
_  
La Mara regardait avec avidité Dean, toujours plongé dans ses sombres pensées.

"Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie ici, mais j'ai une mission à accomplir... Au plaisir Dean Winchester !..."

Et elle s'évanouit dans les airs.


	7. Chapter 7

Amis lecteurs bonjour ! Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est court (ok ok trèèèès court) mais je ne pouvais pas l'inclure ailleurs ^^". Mais comme je ne voudrais pas passer pour une rapiat, je vous mettrai la suite demain. Merci de me lire et de m'écrire vos tits mots doux (bon ok, ce ne sont que des reviews,mais elles mettent du baume au cœur) ! :D

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, dans un cimetière, sur la tombe de Dean****  
**  
Sam était littéralement tombé à genoux devant la pierre tombale, totalement anéanti. _Alors, c'était la vérité... J'ai tué Dean, j'ai tué mon frère, ma seule véritable famille... Mais alors ce sentiment...?! Je ne comprends pas, c'est comme s'il était toujours là, près de moi, mais que je ne le voyais pas._

"Sammy !" (chuchotement)

"D-Dean ?" répondit-il d'une voix faible, les yeux baignés de larmes. "Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, comme je suis désolé, Dean... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne pensais pas... Tu sais bien que jamais je n'aurais pu te faire souffrir... _Et pourtant !_ J't'en prie, pardonne-moi !... Dean...?! Tu me manques, mec..."

Pas de réponse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sam n'entendit pas l'homme qui venait de s'approcher, derrière lui.

"Comment oses-tu venir ici ? Surtout après ce que tu lui as fait..."

La voix grave et le ton rageur firent sursauter Sam ; il se retourna.

"P-papa..."

"Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi ! J'avais deux fils ; je les ai perdus cette nuit-là..."

"Je...je...je suis désolé..."

Son père était furieux. Il lui agrippa la veste.

"Tu es désolé ? Désolé ? Tu as détruit notre famille, Sam !... Et tu es désolé ? C'est trop peu...et surtout **trop tard** !..."

Et il lui décocha une droite qui l'envoya dans le décor. Sam atterrit violemment sur les stèles alentour, s'égratignant les bras. Du sang coulait maintenant de son nez et de sa bouche. Il passa machinalement le revers de sa main sur son visage.

Sam se releva, plein de détermination, et se tint face à son père, maintenant armé. Il s'avançait vers lui, les bras en croix.

"Alors, tu veux me tuer, je ne suis plus rien pour toi ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu vois. Rien n'était jamais assez bien pour toi. Tu avais de la fierté pour Dean...moi...moi, je n'étais que la bête noire de la famille !..."

John pointait toujours son arme sur Sam.

"Alors tire ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, hein ? L'amour paternel ? Laisse-moi rire !... TIRE ! **TTTIIIIRRRREEE !...**"

On entendit un coup de feu, mais la balle n'atteignit personne.

"Ce serait trop facile..."

Et il partit. Sam, les yeux mouillés de larmes, n'en revenait pas. Son père, ce grand chasseur de créatures, s'était refusé à le tuer malgré toute sa rage. _Mais pourquoi ? _La Mara lui répondit, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées...

"Il veut te voir souffrir, Samuel... Il te préfère vivant et tourmenté, que mort et en paix..."

A cette idée, elle ne put réprimer un sourire gourmand.

"Tout ceci n'en finira donc jamais ?..."

"Ton destin est entre tes mains, Samuel..."


	8. Chapter 8

"D-Dean ?"

Sam l'avait dit dans un soupir, mais Dean, plein d'espérance, était accouru vers son frère...

"Sammy !"

Rien. Pas de bruit.

Sam était toujours étendu là, inconscient...et sérieusement amoché. _Sale gosse ! Que dirait Papa s'il te voyait dans cet état ?... _Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire.

"La vache Sammy, t'as vraiment une sale tête... T'aurais pas voulu te mesurer à un mur de parpaings, par hasard ? Et il est comment l'autre en face ? Nan, sérieux mec, Dr Dean va soigner tes blessures... Après, c'est de cette Mara qu'on va s'occuper !... Tu sais, Sammy, j'ai eu une touche avec elle ; j'ai même eu un rendez-vous. Mais on va pas la laisser faire, p'tit frère... ça j't'le promets".

Il regarda tristement Sam. _Je dois... je vais trouver une solution !__  
_  
Après lui avoir prodigué les soins adéquats, Dean se pencha sur sa nouvelle priorité : sauver Sammy de la Mara !... Cette créature était vraiment impressionnante, tant par sa beauté (même si Dean ne l'admettrait jamais), que par sa résistance aux sorts puissants et au sel. Mais Dean en était persuadé, elle devait avoir un point faible (hormis la gourmandise) !...

"Sammy Sammy Sammy... Hé Einstein ! Jamais là quand on a besoin de toi pour des recherches !..." (sourire en coin) _Bon, bon, bon, Dean réfléchit...réfléchit... Qu'a dit la Mara déjà ? Cette créature est tellement sûre d'elle-même, qu'elle a dû trop parler... Ah ! L'orgueil ! Les filles, ça vous perdra toujours !_

"Donc, Sammy, la dame a dit que toutes tes émotions n'étaient que peur, douleur et souffrance... Au risque de paraître idiot - ce que je ne suis pas -, où sont la joie et l'espoir ?"

Le stylo à la bouche, Dean sortit de son sac un vieux grimoire d'incantations et l'ouvrit. Après l'avoir feuilleté quelques instants, il s'arrêta sur une page, visiblement fier de lui.

"Ah !... Parfait !... J'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous faut !..."

_Bon Dieu, j'vous demande pas souvent quelque chose, mais faites que ce ne soit pas encore un fiasco, faites que ce rituel-ci fonctionne..._ La prière de Dean semblait hors de propos, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque (façon de parler).

Il se prépara donc au rituel d'incantation avec grand sérieux, disposant des bougies blanches, jaunes et mauves en cercle. Il traça ensuite à l'intérieur de ce cercle, à la craie, l'association de symboles runiques adéquate : Dagaz (l'espoir) et Wunjō (la joie).

Il s'assit jambes croisées au cœur du cercle et alluma les bougies avec son briquet... Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à réciter son incantation...

_Cerridwen, joins-toi à nous__  
__Gwendydd, joins-toi à nous__  
__Morgane, joins-toi à nous__  
__Sylphes, joignez-vous à nous__  
__Pour que par Dagaz et Wunjō__  
__Cet homme retrouve paix et harmonie.__  
_  
A ces mots, un tourbillon d'air chaud se forma dans la pièce et vint déposer une jeune femme blonde, portant une robe blanche vaporeuse, juste devant Dean. Elle le regardait, mains sur les hanches, visiblement pressée, impatiente. Dean s'était préparé à beaucoup d'éventualités, mais celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie.

Les yeux écarquillés, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer…

"Une...fille ?"

"Hhhhééééé ! Ta remarque est vexante... En tout cas, elle sonne pas comme un compliment. C'est toujours la même chose avec vous, les humains, vous m'invoquez et vous n'êtes jamais contents !... Mais c'est pas moi l'abruti qui a besoin d'aide..."

"Wow wow wow, doucement chérie avec les gentillesses... Et pis, t'es qui d'abord ? Toi aussi t'es une Mara ?"

Furieuse, la jeune femme jeta un regard noir sur Dean.

"Alors là...là c'est carrément humiliant !... Comment oses-tu me comparer à cette sale peste ? Humiliant, tout simplement humiliant..."

"Sûr, n'avez pas le même vocabulaire..."

"Suffit avec tes blagues à deux balles ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça !... Va t'allonger sur le lit, j'arrive..."

Dean était resté là, les yeux ronds comme des billes et la bouche grande ouverte.

"Ferme ta bouche, les mouches vont rentrer !..."

Instinctivement, il la referma et reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

"Pardon ?!..."

"Tu veux retrouver ton frère, oui ou non ?"

"Oui... mais..."

"Où crois-tu pouvoir combattre un cauchemar ? A la lumière du jour ? Maintenant, va te coucher !..."

"C'est que j'aimerais tout de même savoir le nom de celle qui va me violer..." (totalement sérieux)

Eclats de rire.

"Mon nom est Dana... et je ne cherche pas à te violer...sauf si tu insistes bien sûr !... Moi, je ne suis en quelque sorte qu'un portail vers les rêves. Content ?! Maintenant, debout et direction le lit ! Allez !... Plus vite que ça !..."

Dean s'était levé à contrecœur. Toute cette histoire, il ne la sentait vraiment pas. Qu'importe... Il devait sauver Sammy. Dana le suivit du regard, ses yeux bleus fixés sur ses fesses, les évaluant avec un léger sifflement...

Dean, visiblement gêné, sentait le regard envahissant posé sur lui. Il se retourna brusquement pour y mettre fin. En retour, la jeune femme lui sourit et lui décocha un clin d'œil (qui en disait long). _Génial ! Une nympho...__  
_  
Mal à l'aise, il s'allongea malgré tout sur son lit. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour Sammy. Et il le jurait, son petit frère allait lui en devoir des tournées, pour lui avoir fait subir ça...

Dana s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés... Puis elle lui posa la main sur le front.

"A bientôt Dean !..." lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Dean sombra alors dans un profond sommeil...


	9. Chapter 9

Une page se tourne. C'est bientôt la fin... Enfin, c'est la fin pour le méchant de l'histoire. Il ne restera plus que l'épilogue, assez court, que je publierai demain *sinon vous allez devenir des enfants gâtés... Oui, je sais... Je sors* Bonne lecture ! XD

* * *

"Dana ? Dana ?" chuchota-t-il.

En disant ces mots, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa tenue vestimentaire le conforta malheureusement dans ses pensées. _Une robe ? Garce !... Elle aurait pu prévenir...__  
_  
Dean/Dana se leva tout en grommelant et en pestant, puis entreprit de jeter un coup d'œil dans le cimetière. Après avoir parcouru quelques allées, des voix attirèrent son attention. Il s'en approcha tout en restant à couvert.

"Tout ceci n'en finira donc jamais ?" _Sammy. Dieu merci, tu es vivant..._

"Ton destin est entre tes mains, Samuel..." _La Mara... Sale petite garce !_

"Mon destin ? C'est quoi cette idée vaseuse ?!... Ça n'a aucun sens... Dean avait un avenir, une destinée... Je lui ai tout pris. Au diable mon destin !..." _Mon Dieu Sammy... __  
_  
"Tu l'as tué, Sam. Tu as tué Dean. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu ne mérites pas d'être sauvé. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre."

La Mara prenait tour à tour l'apparence de sa mère et de Jessica. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?... Je ne suis pas mort..._

Elle lui tendit une arme et Sam la prit. Il la tournait et la retournait dans ses mains, hésitant, ne sachant trop quoi en faire. Sam regardait tour à tour la tombe de Dean et les apparences de Mary et de Jessica.

"Tu l'as tué ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre !..."

"Désolé, mec..." (les yeux larmoyants) _Désolé, comment ça désolé ?!_

SPN SPN SPN

Sam pointa l'arme sur sa tempe.

"Tu l'as tué ! Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin !..."

Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, le doigt serré sur la gâchette.

"Désolé mec..."

Dean/Dana, affolé(e), accourut vers lui pour lui enlever le pistolet des mains. Un coup de feu retentit.

"Sammy ! NOOOON !..."

Dean/Dana s'écroula sur le sol, la main appuyée sur son épaule d'où coulait maintenant du sang. Il/elle s'appuya contre une tombe alentour.

"Grumpf !... Hé Sammy ! Ça te dérangerait vraiment de ne plus me prendre pour cible ?..."

"C'est SAM ! Et d'abord, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?" (incrédule)

"Hé ho ! Ouvre les yeux Sammy ! C'est moi ! C'est Dean !"

"Je sais encore reconnaître mon frère... Et c'est un homme, lui !..."

"Ah oui, j'oubliais, j'ai été victime de l'incantation qui m'a amené ici. J'me suis fait avoir par une fille, mec. Maintenant, j'suis avec elle dans son corps... Ecoute, je sais de quoi ça a l'air, mais comme je suis mort dans cette réalité – quelle perte ! – cela doit m'empêcher d'avoir mon apparence ici." (réalisant tout à coup)

"Si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment de mauvais goût... Mon frère est mort, mademoiselle."

"Décidément, ça devient lassant..."

Il/elle lui assena une bonne droite (histoire de lui remettre les idées en place) et Sam se tint la mâchoire.

"Ça, c'est pour m'avoir pris pour le sexe faible !... Ne pas être reconnu par son propre frère, c'était déjà insultant, mais là... Je risque ma vie pour sauver mon imbécile de frère et lui, lui n'est même pas fichu de me faire confiance... Ah ! Au fait, tes rêves, ils craignent..."

"Mes rêves ? Je ne comprends pas..."

"En réalité, ce serait plutôt des cauchemars. C'est une Mara, Sam... Je suis là pour la détruire !..."

"Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Dean Winchester, l'aurais-tu oublié ?" _Dean... Dean... Elle a bien dit Dean... Dean est vivant. Merci mon Dieu ! Mais alors, cette fille, Dean, qu'importe, disait la vérité. Oh Dean ! Si tu savais comme je suis désolé..._

"Par contre, tu es à ma merci, stupide humain... Mort dans un rêve, mort réelle... Tu aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de venir m'affronter dans mon monde"

"Oui, je sais, on me le répète souvent..." (petit sourire en coin)

La Mara le regardait maintenant avec ses yeux de braise.

"Toujours cet humour... Il te sera bien inutile une fois mort."

Elle le saisit au cou et le souleva de terre, puis elle appuya sur sa blessure avec son autre main. Dean/Dana avait beau se débattre, essayer de se libérer... Rien à faire. La Mara ne lâchait pas sa proie. La douleur et le manque d'oxygène commençaient à se faire sérieusement sentir, pour le plus grand plaisir de la créature.

"S-Sam-my..."

La voix de son frère l'extirpa de ses pensées. _Dean. Dean était en danger. Il avait besoin de lui._

"DEAN !..."

Il regarda autour de lui et récupéra l'arme tombée au sol. Il vida le chargeur sur la Mara qui... disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Dean/Dana s'écroula à terre, inanimé(e), et Sam se précipita vers lui/elle.

"DEAN !... Mon Dieu, Dean ! Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé..." (le/la secouant, les yeux humides) "Mais réveille-toi ! J't'en supplie, réveille-toi !... Ne me laisse pas maintenant. On l'a eue. Je t'ai sauvé. Réveille-toi ! Que vais-je devenir si tu meurs ?!..."

Dean/Dana bougea fébrilement la tête.

"S.a.m.m.y..."

"Dean !... Doucement, mon vieux, doucement..."

"T-t'en as m-mis...du...du...t-temps..."

Soulagé, Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"De rien. Tout va bien ?"

"La routine... Mais je crois que tu vas devoir porter ton frère... ou ta sœur... Bref, me porter." (esquissant un sourire)

Sam prit Dean/Dana dans ses bras et commença à marcher.

"Une idée pour sortir d'ici ?"

"Ouep. Ces créatures ne vivent que parce qu'on croit à leur existence, hmm ? Et tout ceci n'est pas réel. Donc..." (clin d'œil et petit sourire)

"NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Vous êtes à moi, vous m'entendez, à MOI !..."

"T'as entendu quelque chose, Sammy ?!..."

"Non et toi ?"

"Non plus..."

"NOOOOOON !... On se retrouv-..."

La Mara s'évanouit dans les airs et une grande lumière blanche les envahit... L'instant d'après, ils avaient tous deux retrouvé leurs lits.


	10. Chapter 10

Comme prévu, voici l'épilogue. Bonne lecture et merci de m'avoir suivie et d'avoir suivi cette histoire ! ^^

* * *

"Dean !? Dean ! Tu vas bien ?..."

"Hhhmpf ! J'ai connu des jours meilleurs..."

"Tu peux t'asseoir ? Je vais désinfecter tes blessures..."

Après quelques tentatives malheureuses et avec l'aide de son frère, Dean parvint enfin à s'installer en position assise.

"Hé ! Minute !"

Devant un Sam tout étonné puis totalement hilare, Dean tâtait tout son corps.

"Aaaaaah ! Ça fait du bien de te revoir, mon beau et précieux corps..." (soulagé)

"Ça y est ? Monsieur est satisfait ? On peut s'occuper de ces blessures maintenant ?" (riant toujours)

"Ouais... Comme ça, j'aurais de nouvelles cicatrices à montrer aux filles... D'ailleurs, la tienne, sur la poitrine, n'est pas mal non plus, bien que peu esthétique..."

Sam lui sourit.

"L'avantage, c'est que je peux la cacher... Par contre, on risque difficilement de rater celle que tu arbores au front..."

"Pardon ?"

Sam lui tendit le miroir et Dean passa de l'étonnement à la rage.

"Dana ! DANA ! Sale petite peste, ça tu vas me le payer !... Abîmer un si beau visage... D.A.N.A. !"

La jeune femme apparut devant eux.

"Dean... Sam..."

"Dana..."

"Alors Dean, comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle tête ?!..."

Elle décocha un clin d'œil à Sam qui pouffa.

"Parce que tu l'as fait exprès en plus ? Retenez-moi. J'vais faire un malheur..."

"Fallait pas commencer... Et pis d'abord, où est passé ton sens de l'humour ?"

Dean resta là, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, ce qui fit rire Sam aux éclats.

"Dana 1 Dean 0"

"Je suis venue vous dire au revoir les garçons ; ma mission est terminée..."

"Bon débarras !" (grognon)

"Dean !"

"C'est rien Sam, j'ai l'habitude... Ah, vous les mecs !"

Puis se tournant vers Dean, tout sourire…

"J'ai un dernier petit cadeau pour toi, chéri !..."

Elle embrassa sur le front un Dean médusé puis, non contente d'elle-même, Dana lui mit la main aux fesses.

"Héééé ! C'est privé..."

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et un petit clin d'œil.

Sam, qui se retenait pour ne pas exploser de rire, la prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart.

"Tu comptes lui dire quand que sa cicatrice au visage a disparu ?"

"Oh ?! Oups. J'avais oublié... Ça peut encore attendre."

"Au fait Dana, merci... pour tout" (reprenant son sérieux)

"De rien. Prenez soin de vous les gars !..."

Et elle disparut.

"Chic fille. Elle ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?" (sourire aux lèvres, les yeux rivés sur Dean)

"Non. J'vois vraiment pas. Et puis, chic fille, chic fille, c'est vite dit..."

"Peut-être...mais il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas lui enlever..." (prenant son air le plus sérieux)

"Ah ?"

"Elle a dévoilé la part de féminité qu'il y a en toi !..."

"La ferme !" (lançant un oreiller sur son frère)_  
_


End file.
